


Delirium

by TheWeatherOutside



Series: Whumptober 2019 [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fake AH Crew, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pneumonia, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 20:22:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20880137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeatherOutside/pseuds/TheWeatherOutside
Summary: Fever dreams and hallucinations are not great symptoms to have when you're sick, and Gavin was sick. Specifically, he was sick and injured, but mostly sick.Day 3 of Whumptober 2019 - Delirium





	Delirium

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt was a lil hard to tackle, but I'm happy with the outcome so I hope you all like it too!

In short, Gavin was sick. Specifically, he was sick _and_ injured, but mostly sick.

It had started during a heist. Something simple that had ended with the cops chasing them and them trying to get away. They ended up at the pier, and they ended up splitting up. Gavin knew that it wasn’t a good idea, but things got hectic and the next thing he knew, he was running in one direction whilst the rest of the crew went in another.

Gavin ran down the pier until there was no more pier left to run down. He reached the edge and leant against the railing, trying to work out what his next move would be, using time that he didn’t have. There was a cop right on his trail, and he only had a couple of moments to make up his mind before he caught up to him.

Gavin peered down into the murky water and was not happy with his only option. Well, he did have another option, but that was to be shot down by the police, which wasn’t much better. So, with one last frantic glance to the cop who was now just metres away, he hopped over the railing and took the one-way ticket to the ocean below.

Well, not before he was hit with a pain in his arm, but that was quickly forgotten as Gavin smacked into the water below.

There was a dazed moment where he just let himself drift through the water, before he remembered that with where he was, there was a lack of very much needed air in the vicinity.

His head shot through the surface and he took in a gasping breath. He looked around himself and found that he had already floated a bit of a ways away from the pier. He looked up to the edge of the pier, and through the water in his eyes he couldn’t see anyone else up there, which meant that the cop who had been chasing him had left. He probably didn’t realise that Gavin was still alive, or he did, and he was trying to find a way to get closer to him.

Gavin began his swim back over to the shore, not sure how much longer he wanted to spend in the cloudy water. He swam beneath the pier to hide in the shadows away from the cops.

Several minutes passed, and Gavin began to feel annoyed at his decisions. He forgot how long the pier was, and the choppy water kept on trying to shove him into the pillars beneath the pier, but he somehow managed to make it back to the shore without further injuring himself. Speaking of, the pain in his arm had really begun to flare up during his swim over, which really didn’t help with the situation.

As he dragged his waterlogged body up the sand, he crawled over to a pillar close by. He tucked himself up against it to hide himself away from any cops who might be wandering by. He tried to inspect the bullet wound on his arm, but his clothes were wet and clingy, and his arms were growing stiff as the evening breeze settled on his cold, wet body. He was really regretting the choice to do this heist in winter. Next time they were going to do an indoor heist.

Gavin peered around the edge of the pillar and was dismayed to see that there were still flashing lights from the cop cars nearby. There was no way that he would be able to get past them. He tried to use his comm, but it was probably damaged from the water as he got nothing from the crew on the other end.

He pulled his knees up to his chest and tried to keep in what little bit of warmth he had. His eyes began to droop, but he tried his hardest to stay awake. Then again, if the cops found him here, he would need as much strength as he could to get away. Maybe closing his eyes for a bit and saving his energy wasn’t the worst idea…

At some point, the others managed to find him.

Somehow, they had drawn the attention of the cops to another location, clearing up the pier for them to come back and search for Gavin. It didn’t take them long to find him, but by that point Gavin was completely passed out and beyond the point of shivering.

They took him back to the penthouse and tried to warm him up and tend to his bullet wound, but he still ended up with pneumonia. And now he was stuck in the penthouse and he waited to get better.

He was currently lying in his bed, trying to sleep. It was hard with how much his body was shaking and how he felt like he was going to throw up any second, but he still had his eyes closed as he tried to shut it all out and just _sleep_.

He may have eventually fallen asleep, he wasn’t sure, but when he next opened his eyes there was someone standing next to his bed. Gavin blinked his tired eyes, and eventually his vision came into a little more focus.

He was pretty sure it was Ryan standing next to his bed, but he wasn’t saying anything. He just stood there, staring down at him. Gavin tried to say something, but his throat was scratchy, and nothing came out. Ryan just continued to stand there, and when Gavin blinked again, he was gone.

Had he fallen asleep again, but didn’t realise and just _thought_ that it was a blink? He wasn’t totally sure, and just the thought sent his mind whirling and he began to feel nauseous again. He closed his eyes to will the sicky feeling away and just tried to go back to sleep again.

The next time Gavin woke up, he _really_ needed to pee. He at least didn’t feel sick for the moment, so he knew it would be safe to stand up without throwing up everywhere.

He got out of bed, and slowly stumbled to the bathroom. The hallway was dark, and Gavin realised that it must have been the middle of the night, which meant that the others were asleep, so he tried to be quiet.

As he washed his hands, he stared at the water for a long moment. His throat suddenly felt very dry, and he wanted nothing more than to have a cold glass of water.

Although, he began to feel really tired again and also just wanted to head back to bed. He wasn’t sure if he would be able to make it all the way to the kitchen without collapsing. He stood there for a moment, staring at the bathroom sink as he tried to wake his mind up a bit to get moving again.

He was startled out of his daze when he heard a loud crash. He didn’t even realise he had closed his eyes until he was opening them again, and what he saw in front of him was not the bathroom sink but was in fact the kitchen sink.

Gavin stared at it in confusion. He had no idea when he had gotten to the kitchen. He looked down and saw shattered glass across the floor and realised that he must have been holding a glass cup that he was just about to fill up with water. Although, he had no memory of even leaving the bathroom.

Then, he heard steps hurrying down the hallway, and he turned his head just in time to Geoff appear in the doorway.

“Gavin?” Geoff mumbled, clearly having just been woken up. “What’re you doing awake?”

“Water.” Was all Gavin said and he pointed to the sink, hoping that that was enough.

Geoff looked down and saw the glass that littered around Gavin’s feet, and seemed to understand what had woken him up.

“Oh, Buddy. Okay, c’mere.” Geoff gently took Gavin’s arm and steered him away from the broken glass. He deposited him in one of the breakfast bar stools and grabbed a glass from one of the cupboards. He filled it with water and placed it in front of Gavin.

Gavin sipped on his water whilst Geoff got to work on cleaning up the broken glass. In just a few minutes, he was throwing the last of the shards in the bin and was making his way back over to Gavin.

“Sorry,” Gavin apologised, and was pleased that the water had stopped his voice from being a croaky mess.

“It’s fine, don’t worry about it.” Geoff gave him a tired smile and reached to pick up his still half full glass. “C’mon, let’s go back to bed.”

Geoff coaxed him out of his seat and directed him to their shared bedroom, and Gavin stopped in confusion. He had been staying in one of their spare bedrooms in fear that he was going to throw up on one of the others in the middle of the night.

Geoff seemed to sense his hesitation as he paused before he reached to open the bedroom door.

“You’re sleeping in here tonight- I want to keep an eye on you. Plus, you look cold and I’m sure you’ll appreciate the cuddles.”

Gavin hadn’t even noticed that he was shivering, but now that Geoff had pointed it out it was all he could think about. Cuddling in bed with his boyfriends didn’t sound like a bad idea after all.

He followed Geoff into the bedroom, and Geoff put his glass of water onto the bedside table. Geoff got into the bed first and Gavin followed, a silent agreement to put him on the end in case he did need to be sick.

He felt Geoff wrap his arms around his waist, and Gavin curled into him. His warmth soaked through to Gavin, and Gavin fell into the deepest sleep he had in a while.

The next day Gavin felt the best he had yet, so instead of spending the day in bed, he spent it on the couch.

He had been watching a movie with Michael and Ray, and when it had ended, they had put on another. At some point during the second film, he fell asleep. He must have been asleep for a while, because when he woke up, the room was dark, and he was alone.

He sat up and looked around, wondering where everyone had gone. It was so quiet, like the whole apartment was empty, but he didn’t know where everyone would be. Surely someone would have stayed home with him.

“Michael? Ray?” He called.

He got no reply, so he crawled out from under the blankets and stood up from the couch.

He walked, or rather stumbled, around the whole penthouse, but could still not find any of the others. He kept calling out to them, but there was no answer. He was standing in the hallway, about to accept the fact that they were not home, when he heard a noise behind him.

He turned, and found Ryan standing right behind him in his full Vagabond get up. Gavin relaxed at the sight. He had probably just come back from a job.

“Rye-bread, you scared me. Where were you?”

Ryan didn’t say anything, he just stood there and stared at him.

“Ryan? Is something wrong?”

Still no reply. Gavin was about to say something else, but then Ryan was gone. Just vanished out of thin air. Gavin frantically looked around, wondering where he could have just disappeared to.

“Ryan?”

He turned and saw Ryan walking into one of the rooms down the hallway.

“Ryan!”

Gavin hurried after him. He reached the room that Ryan had gone into, and he realised that it was the spare bedroom that he had been staying in. However, when Gavin rounded the corner and entered the room, he was suddenly back where he started in the living room.

“What?”

Gavin turned again, and now found himself face to face with one of the floor-to-ceiling windows that lined the edges of the room. He heard the sound of floorboards creaking behind him and was scared of what would happen if he turned around again. But he steeled himself and drew in a deep breath, and slowly turned.

He was met with a shadowy figure. He couldn’t even make out any features of the person, they were just made of darkness.

And then the darkness was reaching for him, then pushing. Pushing him towards the window behind him, and then he was falling, right out the window and down to the ground.

He gasped awake, which resulted in a coughing fit. When he could finally breathe properly, he noticed that his head was on someone’s lap and there was a hand running through his hair.

He opened his eyes to find that he was still on the sofa, and there was another movie playing on the TV. He looked up and met eyes with Ryan, who he realised was the owner of the hand and lap.

“Look who’s finally awake,” Ryan said from above him.

“I was asleep?” Gavin’s voice sounded groggy.

“Yeah, and you were talking in your sleep,” Ryan chuckled.

Gavin rubbed his eyes as he sat up and tucked himself into Ryan’s side. Ryan put an arm around his shoulders and pulled him close.

“I hate this,” he mumbled against Ryan’s side.

“I know, but the good thing is your fever has gone down. In a few days you should be good as new.”

Gavin smiled a little at that and began to watch whatever movie was playing on the screen.

“No more outside heists.”

Ryan laughed, and Gavin felt him kiss the top of his head lightly.

“I agree. They’re the worst. Maybe next time we can just steal a bunch of hot water bottles. Speaking of…” Ryan leant over to pick something off the coffee table, and Gavin saw that it was a hot water bottle. It was his favourite, as it was tucked inside a fluffy teddy bear.

Gavin reached out when he saw it, and Ryan happily placed it into his grabby hands. Gavin smiled as he wrapped his arms around it and snuggled back into Ryan’s side.

“Thank you, Rye-bread,” he said as he got back to watching the movie, feeling safe and warm.

“Anything for you, Gavin.”


End file.
